This invention relates in general to heat sinking systems and more particularly to heat sinking packaging systems for integrated circuits.
High power communication transmitters require a heat sinking system that efficiently removes and disperses heat away from the active devices in the circuit. Current manufacturing systems typically require that active devices be contained in a package which is conducive to automated placement and handsfree solder attachment. Thus, several parameters including design flexibility, minimum parts count, efficiency, cost, and ease of fabrication are all taken into consideration when designing high power active device packages.
Leadless surface mount packages requiring direct contact to a chassis from one side a circuit board exist today. However, accurate orientation of these packages is still required. Also, existing power packages often require expensive tooling and injection molding equipment.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved package for heat sinking integrated active devices.